Do You Want to Sing Together XVI
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends have a sweet new collection of songs to sing! I own none of the songs; they belong to their original artists.
1. Sofia and her friends jump into the fun

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new installment of Enchancia's favorite music collection! WinxStarDracoFire asked about song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia and her friends kicked off their first royal slumber party the way they used to in the village, with one of their favorite songs (but they're in for a surprise: Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber also love this song, and they're singing it when Sofia and her friends are gone). Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: One day with my friends (Yeah!)  
Down at the beach, I'm feeling wild and free  
Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh!  
Music, sun and the sea,  
That's what I need And people dancing together!

Jade: Party never ends. (Ruby: Party never ends...)  
And everybody's gonna be happy!

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun!  
So come on, together as one!  
Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!)  
Jump into the fun...!

Jade: Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh!  
Playin' in the sun!  
Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh!  
Jump into the fun...!

Ruby: Ready for the show (Sofia: Yeah!)  
Ready to go, these girls are here to stay  
Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh!  
Feel the ocean breeze  
That's what we need  
We came to party together

Sofia: Party never ends. (Jade: Party never ends...)  
And everybody's gonna be happy!

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun!  
So come on, together as one!  
Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!)  
Jump into the fun...!

Sofia: So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun!  
So come on, together as one!  
Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jade: Jump!)  
Jump into the fun...!

Ruby: Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh!  
Playin' in the sun!  
Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh!  
Jump into the fun...!

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh)  
So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh)  
So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun!


	2. A special royal family sing along

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as a special surprise for his birthday, James, who recently started singing in public again, surprised Roland with a song, and sang it for him. James might also dedicate this song to Roland since he learned a few lessons from him following his stint as King for a Day. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Everyone was having fun at Roland's birthday celebration. Amber had done a fabulous job of planning the party, as always, but now she watched as James went over to the piano.

Sofia was surprised as James started playing. "What's he doing?" she wondered. The family knew that James had recently started singing in public again after three and a half years of singing behind a closed door. True, he'd accompany anyone who wanted to sing, but he never did it himself.

"I think…he's…yes!" Amber gasped. "Daddy, he's-"

"It's true, Amber; I'm going to do it," James smiled at her as he accompanied himself on the piano and began to sing.

James: Ooh, yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

Amber broke down in tears right there as James sang one of her favorite Miley Cyrus songs, and it wasn't behind a closed door.

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

Just like Amber, Roland had tears in his eyes. "I've never been so proud," he murmured as he softly joined in.

Roland: We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance  
To make your decisions without any fear

James smiled as he sang, I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

"Come on, Dad! How many times have you sung this to Amber?" he continued.

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you

Roland took Amber in his arms as he sang to her, You taught me to stand on my own

James: And I thank you for that

James and Roland: You saved me, you made me,  
And now that I'm looking back

James and Amber: I can say  
Whoa!  
Hmm, hmm, yeah!

Roland and Amber: I learned from you that  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose

James: Something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',

Roland: Keep on believin'

James: There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Amber: Whoa!  
I learned from you

James: I learned that strength is something you choose  
Something you choose

Amber: All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Amber/James/Roland: Yeah!  
I learned from you

Roland and Amber weren't the only ones blinking back tears after the song. Sofia and Miranda were also wiping their eyes, and they had only found out about James' secret a few months ago.

"I can't believe it," Roland said as he regained his composure, "I was given an even better present than that bowl of jiggly-wiggly pudding…James sang at my birthday celebration again!"

"Happy birthday, Dad!" James grinned as the family pulled him into a hug.


	3. Cedric and Sofia's magical duet

**Someone asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, for her first time as Cedric's apprentice, Sofia sang this with him as Cedric introduces her to the ah-mazing world of magic, even though she's oblivious to his plans to steal her amulet. However, Cedric is proud that she wants to learn from him, which is a start in the right direction for their friendship. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Cedric: When I first picked up my father's wand  
Feelings welled up in my heart  
I knew this would be my future  
Magic spells would be my art  
Now, you're standing here before me  
And you have the same look, too  
So you want to become a wizard  
Here's what I can offer you

Come and cast a spell with me  
I'll take you beneath my wing  
And reveal the world of magic  
I will teach you everything  
Come and cast a spell with me  
I'll show you how to amaze  
As the sorcerer's apprentice,  
You'll learn all the wizard way

(Instrumental Bridge)

Sofia: All my life I've dreamed of magic  
Helping other just like you  
So I decided it's my chance now  
To finally be a wizard, too

When you cast a spell with me  
And take you beneath your wings

Cedric: Step inside this world of magic

Sofia: And you'll teach me everything

Both: Come and cast a spell with me

Sofia: I'll learn your wizarding ways

Cedric: You're my sorcerer's apprentice

Both: And together we'll amaze

Sofia: Come and cast a spell with me

Cedric: Come and cast a spell with me

Sofia: Come and cast a spell with me

Cedric: Come and cast a spell with me

Both: Come and cast a spell with me


	4. Skye and Minimus battle for Sofia

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Sofia's new adventure in the Mystic Isles to get her bowstring from the Mare of the Mist, Skye and Minimus are having a musical battle about who her ideal partner is. Is it Minimus, her partner in adventures, or Skye, her new magical Mystic Isles friend? Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Skye: Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm good-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at the Mare's face  
Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient  
I'll come up to her and let her fly with me  
You either pick me as your partner or you won't succeed

Minimus: Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get what you need, Sofia  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
His bark is much worse than his bite  
Who's the loyalest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight

Skye: Let's go, bring it on  
Better tell us what we want  
It's the hair for your bow  
If you don't, it's a no-go

Minimus: Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Pick just one and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down

Skye: I want the job  
Or else your chance is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth

Minimus: Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your hooves up, put 'em up  
It's going down

Minimus and Skye: Oh, oh, oh, one of us  
Oh, oh, oh, or there's no bow  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade (ooh ooh ooh la la la)  
Oh, oh, oh, or it's no go (ooh ooh ooh la la la)

Minimus: Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give me the chance to go  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way Sofia can have a demonstration  
Let's both now, and we can go our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me and MY princess

Skye: So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?

Minimus: All it takes is one kick and I'll humiliate him  
Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him  
And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him  
All it takes is one long look and I'll-

Sofia: Minimus! I get it. Chill

Skye: Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the hair for your bow  
If you don't, it's going down

Minimus: Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Just pick one and do it now  
If you don't, it's a no-go

Skye: I want the job  
Or else your chance is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth

Minimus: Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your hooves up, put 'em up  
It's going down

Sofia: Hey, I don't have to choose  
I don't have to light the fuse  
Oh, whatever I do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
There's gotta be a better way  
Guys, I promise I'll give you your chance  
You'll have your say

Skye: Oh, my princess! You? Give me?  
You're gonna give me a chance?  
Well, not a chance

Minimus: Yo oh, ho oh, oh oh, make the choice  
Yo oh, ho oh, oh oh, or it's no-go  
Yo oh, ho oh, oh oh, make the choice (ooh ooh ooh la la la)  
Yo oh, ho oh, oh oh, or it's no-go (ooh ooh ooh la la la)

 _(Instrumental Bridge)_

Skye: Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down

Minimus: Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your hooves up, put 'em up  
It's going down

Minimus and Skye: Yo oh, ho oh, oh oh, oh oh (ooh ooh ohh la la la)  
Yo oh, ho oh, oh oh, oh oh (ooh ooh ooh la la la)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Who's your friend?  
Who's your friend?  
Who's your friend!  
(ooh ooh la la oooh)  
Tell us now!


	5. A song for a Royal Prep pep rally

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, before the Flying Derby Championship race, and before the Junior Knights come in The Flying Crown, Amber and some of her friends get the school together for a makeshift pep rally. They're also trying to cheer James up, since he can't participate in the actual race, but he's soon all right with being the mascot. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo/Vivian: Hey, hey, everybody  
We've got something to say  
We may seem as different  
As the night is from day  
But you look a little deeper  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you  
And you're just like me.  
Yeah!

James: Hey, hey, everybody  
We're here to shout  
That the magic of friendship  
Is what it's all about

Hildegard: Yeah,  
We thought we were different  
As the night is from the day  
Until our friend Sofia  
Helped us see another way

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo/Vivian: So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Hugo and Sofia win the crown  
So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Hugo and Sofia  
Win the crown!

Amber: Hey, hey hands up now,  
We're sending a message  
To the crowd  
Hands wave up  
Then come down  
We party together  
All around

Hildegard: Generous, honesty,

Cleo: Laughter, kindness, loyalty

Vivian: Sofia helped us each to see

Amber: All that we can be!

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo/James/Vivian: So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Sofia and Hugo win the crown  
So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Hugo and Sofia  
Win the crown!

Sofia: I'm gonna be myself  
No matter what I do  
And if we're different yeah  
I want you to be true to you  
If you follow me  
We'll put our differences aside  
We'll stick together and  
Start working on that school pride!

Hugo: Jump up make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around

Vivian: Jump up make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Royal Prep, flying high  
Help us win the crown!

Amber: Jump up make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around

Hildegard: Jump up make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Royal Prep, flying high  
Help them win the crown!

Cleo: Jump up make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around

Everyone: Jump up make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Royal Prep...


	6. Melinda's new healing song for James

**Everyone suffers sports-related injuries now and then, and dazzleball accidents are no exception. After James gets hurt in a dazzleball-related accident, Roland and Melinda help cheer him up with a favorite song of theirs. Melinda's habit of naming boats after songs was first mentioned in chapter 1 of The Day the Music Died. The advice Baileywick gave James about going up and down the stairs is from chapter 26 of Niagara14301's Tales from the Castle. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Roland, Melinda, and Baileywick were helping the recently turned eight-year-old James to his room following an accident at Royal Prep. "It's all right, James," Melinda said for the tenth time as she kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Let's get you off that ankle."

"Prince James, when you go up the stairs, lead with your good foot," Baileywick instructed. He smirked good-naturedly as he added, "and if I let you go down the stairs, lead with the injured one."

"Okay, Baileywick…I'm sorry, Mom…and at least Amber wasn't there to see this," James groaned as Baileywick, Roland, and Melinda helped him to his room. He'd been watching the older princes play dazzleball at school and copying their moves from where he was standing on the sidelines. Unfortunately, he had gotten caught up in the action, and an older prince had tackled him by mistake, thinking that he was playing with them. Along with a few bumps and bruises, James had sprained his ankle when he was knocked down. He was secretly happy that Amber had been inside helping plan a party for Cleo, so she didn't have to go to outside and see him get hurt.

"Don't worry about Amber, and James, we're not mad!" Melinda assured him. "We all suffer dazzleball-related injuries now and then, and those princes thought you were playing with them. My sister and I played dazzleball at your age, too, and I can't count the number of times we came home all banged up!"

"Tilly and I were like that too. And you'll be all right as well, James," Roland assured him as he helped elevate his foot on some pillows. "Everything's going to be just fine. We're not angry; Prince Axel apologized and not only sat with you while the fairies examined you, but he stayed with you until the coach came, and you did pick up a few moves you can use when you're older."

"Our little future Dazzleball star," Melinda smiled.

"I guess so…" James murmured.

Melinda smiled and pulled him close. "I know exactly what you need, and you know it always helps…"

(sings): I'm sailin' down the summer wind,  
I'm with a very special friend,  
and I like the mood I'm in,  
as I while away the time of day,  
in the lee of Christian Island.

James smiled as Melinda sang as she helped bandage him up and tucked the plush dragon Amber gave him at his side. He couldn't count the number of times she'd sung this to help him or Amber go to sleep or comfort them.

As he patted Sir Blaze-a-lot's head, he joined in, Tall and strong, she dips and reels  
I call her Silver Heels,  
and she tells me how she feels.  
She's a good old boat and she'll stay afloat,  
through the toughest gale and keep smilin',  
but for one more day she would like to stay,  
in the lee of Christian Island.

"You're going to christen our new boat Silver Heels now, aren't you?" Roland asked, seeing Melinda's look of interest at the ship's name.

"Have you _met_ Mom?" James joked.

Roland tousled James' hair as he joined in, I'm sailin' down the summer day,  
where fish and seagulls play,  
I put my troubles all away.  
And when the gale comes up I'll fill my cup,  
with the whiskey of the highlands.  
She's a good old ship and she'll make the trip,  
from the lee of Christian Island.

Melinda started the last verse, Tall and strong she slips along,  
I sing for her a song,  
and she leans into the wind.

James and Roland finished the song with her, She's a good old boat and she'll stay afloat,  
through the toughest gale and keep smilin',  
and when the summer ends we will rest again,  
in the lee of Christian Island.

"What did I tell you, James?" Melinda smiled.

"Music makes everything better," James smiled back.


	7. Sofia and her friends reach for the star

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Sonic Colors, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as they got to know each other, Minimus and Sofia sang this as they practiced on the flying derby course. They could build up each other's confidence, and Sofia could teach Minimus to believe in himself. They might also sing it with Skye as their new partner in the Mystic Isles. Sonic Colors is not mine.**

Sofia: Take off, at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me

Minimus: Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running

Skye: I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today

Sofia: The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running

Sofia/Skye/Minimus: The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight..  
Tonight...

Skye: Wake up, living day by day.  
Do what I want, and I'll do it my way  
The world is flying right below my feet  
Got no regrets inside of me.

Minimus: Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!

Sofia: I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today

Skye: The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I've never felt like this  
I'll keep on running

Sofia/Skye/Minimus: The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight...

(Instrumental)

Minimus: I've got it in my sight.  
The colors feels so right.  
Got my feet off the ground  
I'll keep on running!

Sofia: Oh, I can feel it now.  
The colors all around  
Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...

Minimus/Sofia/Skye: Just take a chance (Sofia: Just take a chance)  
We'll do it right again  
(Minimus: I'm gonna reach for the stars)

Sofia: Just take my hand (Skye: We'll take your hand)

Minimus/Sofia/Skye: We'll take a chance tonight...  
Reach for the stars...  
Tonight!  
Tonight...


	8. A song for a practice wedding

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Little Mermaid musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that to go along with Hugo and Sofia's "practice wedding" (see the events of my story PAW Patrol in Enchancia), they could sing it during the ceremony. James might also reflect on his protective nature, and see that he could have cut Hugo a little slack, since Sofia forgave him for his past actions. The Little Mermaid Musical is not mine.**

Sofia: If only you could know  
The things I long to say  
If only I could tell you  
What I wish I could convey  
It's in my ev'ry glance  
My heart's an open book  
You'd see it all at once  
If only you would look

If only you could glimpse  
The feeling that I feel  
If only you would notice  
What I'm dying to reveal  
The dreams I can't declare  
The needs I can't deny  
You'd understand them all  
If only you would try

All my secrets, you would learn them  
All my longings, you'd return them  
Then the silence would be broken  
Not a word would need be spoken

Hugo: What is it about her  
That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy  
In a way I've only felt but once before?  
How come when she looks at me  
It seems like time stops moving  
Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore?  
But that voice!

Sofia: If only it were true  
If only for a while

Hugo: Ah, that voice!

Sofia: If only you would notice  
How I ache beneath my smile

Hugo: Where's that voice?

Sofia: I guess you never will  
I guess it doesn't show  
But if I never find a way to tell you so  
Oh, what I would give  
If only you could know

Roland: (Spoken) Bless ya, child. Tomorrow, Prince Hugo will have his pick of any princess in the land! How can my daughter compete with that?  
(sung) If only I knew how  
I'd make him see the light  
If only it were up to me  
This all would turn out right  
And if I only could  
I'll tell you what I'd do  
I'd simply wave Cedric's magic wand  
And make your dreams come true  
And wouldn't that surprise you  
If you only knew

James: How could she just suddenly  
Completely disappear into thin air?  
It's been two whole days  
And I don't know where she has gone!

Hugo: Ah, that voice!

James: If only you'd come home...

Roland: If only I could help...

Hugo: Where's that voice?

Sofia: If only there were time  
I know we'd kiss at last

Hugo: That voice!

James: If only you'd come back  
I'll change my ways!

Roland: Just one more day for that kiss to come...

Sofia: But time keeps racing forward  
And our moment's almost passed!

James: I'll try to understand...

Sofia: It has to happen now...

James: I'll keep my temper low...

Roland: I'd give my life up to make it happen...

James: I should have started listening to you all along...

Hugo: How I wish that girl could have been this one!

Sofia: There's only one more day until I have to go!

Hugo: If only...

Sofia, James, and Roland: Oh, what I would give if only you could know...

Hugo: And at the practice wedding  
What will occur?  
Maybe I'll find that voice  
But I'll lose her...

Sofia: If only...

James: If only...

Roland: If only...


	9. James and his friends sing together

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James got all his friends together during the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song and led them in one of Sofia and Amber's favorite songs. James is especially having fun, since this is the first time he's sung at a royal function since his self-imposed exile from singing in public, and he's promised that he's never going to do anything like that again. Descendants 2 is not mine.**

James: Looking back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me

Vivian: When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognize  
Who we are and all that we can be

Desmond and Amber: Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

All: We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me

Hugo and Sofia: There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got something that they can bring

Hildegard and Cleo: When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else?  
But who you are is who you need to be

Zoe and Sandra: Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

All: We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me

Lucinda, Zoe, and Sandra: If we all can do our part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need (Hildegard: yeah)

Zandar, James, and Amber: I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me

All: It's up to me and you?  
We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me


	10. Vivian's song for the Secret Singer

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Miley Cyrus, so enjoy your request! I thought that after James unmasked himself in chapter 8 of The Secret Love Song, Vivian might sing this to herself when she learns that she's always liked him, and that he didn't have to use a disguise to find that out; he just had to be himself. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Vivian: Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cute  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...


	11. A song for Cedric's guilt trip

**Isiah02 asked about this Michael Jackson song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as he's dragged to the dungeons in Day of the Sorcerers, Cedric sings this as the family learns of his intentions to take over the castle and how he lived in the shadow of his famous father. And while Sofia's trying to convince them not to lock him up, Cedric is still showing doubts, even to his only friend at the time. Michael Jackson's music is not mine.**

Cedric **:** They say I'm different  
They don't understand  
But there's a bigger problem  
That's much more in demand  
You got world hunger  
Not enough to eat  
So there's really no time  
To be trippin' on me

You got school teachers  
Who don't wanna teach  
You got grown people  
Who can't write or read  
You got strange diseases  
Ah, but there's no cure  
You got many doctors  
That aren't so sure  
So tell me

Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Stop trippin'

We've got more problems  
Than we'll ever need  
You got gang violence  
And bloodshed on the street  
You got homeless people  
With no food to eat  
With no clothes on their back  
And no shoes for their feet

We've got drug addiction  
In the minds of the weak  
We've got so much corruption  
Police brutality  
We've got streetwalkers  
Walkin' into darkness  
Tell me  
What are we doin'  
To try to stop this

Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Ooh stop trippin'  
Yeah stop trippin'  
Everybody just stop trippin'

Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Stop trippin'

Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Why you wanna trip on me  
Ooh stop trippin'  
Yeah stop trippin'  
Everybody just stop trippin'

Stop trippin'  
Stop trippin'  
Stop trippin'  
Stop trippin'


	12. Zoe and Sandra show a sneaky side

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, in a deleted scene from chapter 1 of my story Royal Blood, how Zoe and Sandra (and Ambre) learned about Ezekiel's punishment after his attack on the Secret Singer. When they meet up with the cat, the girls can sing this with him as they tell him everything they learned, since cats love to sing! Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

When the royal family of Orillia came back to their castle after the singing contest, King Robert and Queen Patricia asked their daughters to leave the room so they could speak with Prince Ezekiel. However, in his sister Princess Sandra's mind, that meant only one thing: listening in!

She drew her younger sister Zoe to her side, and made a quick joke to Nigel, the castle steward, who was accusing them of eavesdropping.

Nigel smirked at Sandra's wordplay. However, he frowned when he saw Zoe at her side. "And now you're teaching your sister your bad habits?"

"Nigel, as much as I want to hear you talking about setting a good example for Zoe, _which I try to do anyway,_ I want to know what's going on," Sandra said as she and Zoe listened in on King Robert and Queen Patricia's conversation with their brother.

"Ezekiel, enlighten us…what is Royal Prep's motto?" King Robert asked.

"Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you," Ezekiel recited.

"And do you think what you and Princess Deidre did tonight reflects that?" Queen Patricia asked.

"No, but Axel was going to be in on this too…or he was supposed to be," Ezekiel muttered. "Dee and I caught Sandra instead, and we told her everything…little snitch!"

"And darn proud of it," Sandra whispered from where she was listening. She signaled Zoe to be quiet when she heard Zoe almost started laughing.

"Ezekiel, don't blame your sister for this," Patricia said to him, "She did the right thing in alerting the headmistresses, who saw what the two of you did. You and Princess Deidre deserve everything you got."

When Zoe and Sandra heard their parents say that Ezekiel's title was going to be suspended following his suspension and detention, and as they heard footsteps approaching the door, the girls ran up the stairs to Zoe's bedroom.

After they told Sandra's cat Ambre about everything that had gone on, he sighed. "I wish I could have seen it!"

"Don't worry, buddy; you didn't miss much," Sandra assured him. "And Zoe, I want you to promise me that in the future, you won't listen in on people unless it's absolutely necessary. Nigel's right; eavesdropping isn't nice, even if you learn interesting things."

"I promise," Zoe vowed, "But it was kind of fun being a spy!"

"Oh yeah, we were like two flies on the wall!" Sandra smirked as she began to sing one of her and the Royal Sorceress' favorite songs.

Sandra: You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonder if I say yes  
but you just lose out every time

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose

Zoe grinned as she sang with her, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

After she was in her nightgown, Zoe took the next verse, You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
You're always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys I'm flirting with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never stray

As he got into the song himself, Ambre purred as he joined the girls, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

He took a solo, A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay

Sandra petted him as she joined in, And what I say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is  
Don't you

Zoe joined in, Don't you

Ambre joined in, Don't you  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!

They finished the song together, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

"So what happens now?" Zoe asked when the song was done.

"Even though Zeke's title's going to be suspended and he's going to work around here for the next few months, you and I are going to help him," Sandra replied.

"You're both good girls," Ambre purred as they stroked him.


	13. James' meaningful karaoke song

**Someone asked about this Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song, James might take the stage again and dedicate this to his mother, since she helped him learn not to be afraid of singing in public and that it was all right for him to start again. Brad Paisley's music is not mine.**

James: Sittin' on the interstate  
The end of another day  
Feeling tired, feeling beat up, feeling small  
Sick of running this rat race  
Coming last place  
Feeling like I don't matter at all

The I walk through the door  
She says "I missed you, where ya been?"  
And just like that  
My life has meaning again

Sometimes work takes her away  
She's gone a couple days  
I've overdosed on ESPN  
Between reruns of sports center  
One too many drive through wins  
I love counting down the minutes  
Till her plane comes in

And then she walks through the door  
She sets her suitcase down  
And then just like that  
My life has meaning again

If there's one thing  
I've learned in this life  
It's that breathing don't make you alive  
You need a reason  
Some grander scheme why you're here  
I've found mine

Sometimes I think  
What's the point?  
This messed up world were living in  
And then she smiles  
It all makes sense  
Yeah, just like that  
My life has meaning again


	14. James and his friends consult the stars

**While it's true that James likes writing the occasional story, he also likes helping his friends with their writing ideas. So it's no surprise that he's helping his friends with a work of complete fiction, and singing what he feels is an appropriate song. Weird Al's music is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 235 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

"Come on, James, I know you like creative writing, but you don't actually believe this, do you?" Amber scoffed, seeing James reading one of Dorrie's astrology books.

"It's all for fun, Amber, and you know better than to take this seriously, right?" Sofia asked.

The girls were watching James writing. This time, he wasn't working on royal documents; Amber saw him writing horoscopes with Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda.

"Of course it's all for fun!" Lucinda smiled. "Right, James?"

"Of course," James agreed. However, he began speaking in a strange accent, which the girls thought was a mix of Madam Ubetcha and Professor Popov as he picked up a dazzleball, waving his hand over it. "Now ladieees, let me gaze into my crystal ball and tell you your future…"

"Really, James?" Candice rolled her eyes.

"Okay, ve vait on ze crystal ball…onto ze cards!" James picked up Candice's tarot cards and started dealing them out. He picked out a random one.

"James, do you know what you're doing?" Dorrie asked.

"You betcha!" James grinned as he held it up. "Ah, ze card with the lady holding a bird surrounded by grapes…That means ve all sing a happy song!"

"Oh, brother…" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Your brother sings a song and everyvun joins in and picks a card for each line!" James grinned as Lucinda produced some lively music.

James sang in his normal voice, Aquarius  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day

Lucinda took a card as she joined in, Pisces  
Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say

Dorrie found her card as she joined in, Aries  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty-pound watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep

Sofia found her card as she sang with them, Taurus  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep

They all sang together, That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

Candice joined in the song with her card, Gemini  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence  
Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest

Amber found her card as she joined in, Cancer  
The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test

Sofia found another card as she sang, Leo  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik

Lucinda found her next card as she sang, Virgo  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick

Everyone joined in, That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

James found another card as he sang, Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely  
that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have  
a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you,  
but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions  
are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have  
to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true.  
Where was I?

Amber picked up another card as she sang, Libra  
A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented that you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week

Dorrie found her next card and sang, Scorpio  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window  
Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak

Candice found another card as she sang, Sagittarius  
All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)  
Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den

Lucinda found another card and sang, Capricorn  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying  
If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again

Everyone finished the song, That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (yay yay yay yay yay)  
That's your horoscope for today

"James, can I try something now?" Candice asked as she collected the cards everyone picked up during the song.

"You betcha!" James smiled.

Candice arranged the cards, discreetly motioning for the girls to surround James. "Ah, your fortune…" She picked up a random card. "You will be surrounded by several lovely ladies who will teach you a lesson about messing with magic…and speaking in such a ridiculous accent!"

"And this time, the fortune's real… _Rictusempra!"_ Lucinda aimed her wand at him, hitting him with a spell.

"Lucy?" James spoke in his regular voice just as he fell laughing onto the bed.

"What do you know? These fortunes _are_ real!" Amber grinned as she and the girls tickled James, making the spell stronger.

"You betcha!" Lucinda grinned over James' laughter.


	15. A new song for Merroway Cove

**Sofia2017planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! In my story Royal Blood, Amber is given an amulet, which is a copy of Sofia's, complete with some powers already in it, including the ability to turn into a mermaid. I thought it would be fun if, during the royal family's trip to Merroway Cove, Sofia introduces Amber to Oona properly. She met Oona's sister Cora during The Floating Palace, but they were just talking about jewelry and hair accessories . She never got to sing a favorite song of the mermaids with them. But now, they get the chance to do that! Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Sofia: It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you baby  
It was real  
It was right

Amber: But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left  
Is all these ashes  
Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done

Oona: How could I be losing you forever  
After all the time we spent together  
I had to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you just become  
Like everything I'll  
Never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

Sofia/Amber/Cora/Oona: Dododo dododo  
Dododo dododo  
Dododo dododo

Cora: In a dream you appear  
For a while you were here  
So I keep sleeping  
Just to keep you with me

Oona: I draw a map  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing  
I'll keep reliving

Sofia: Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever  
After all the time we spent together

Amber: I had to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you just become  
Like everything I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

Oona: This is it  
Let go  
Breathe

Cora: You don't have to  
Love me for me too  
Baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever wanna see you sad  
Be happy

Amber: I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me  
You love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for the both of us  
To say be happy

Sofia/Oona/Cora/Amber: Dodododododo  
Be happy  
Dodododododo  
Be happy  
Dodododododo  
Be happy


	16. A birthday song for Grand Mum

**In honor of your birthday today, enjoy your present, Sofia2017 planning! I thought it would be a nice idea if young Roland and Tilly sang this at their mother's birthday celebration. Roland and Tilly might not have the same taste in music, but they both agree that they want to give Grand Mum something special for her birthday. The rule that the winner of a game picks a song is from chapter 4 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend. New Kids on the Block's music is not mine.**

"Come on, Roland! It's time!" twelve-year-old Tilly urged, dragging him out to the middle of the ballroom where everyone was waiting for them. Their mother was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and the children were going to sing a song for her birthday.

However, ten-year-old Roland looked like he'd rather be in a room full of cats. "You know I'm not a fan of this group, Tilly…" he muttered as he followed her.

"You know I won the game, and like the rules say, I pick the song," Tilly whispered back. "And if you behave yourself during the song, I'll give you an extra-large bowl of jiggly-wiggly pudding!"

"Nice try, Tilly, but the way to MY heart through my stomach has a detour," Roland muttered. He smiled innocently at Baileywick, who was giving him a suspicious frown.

"Prince Roland, since this is your mother's birthday, I strongly urge you to be nice to your sister," the steward whispered.

"I am so nice to my sister!" Roland whispered back with a grin.

Tilly rolled her eyes, but she smiled as the song started and she began to sing.

Happy birthday to you, this is your day  
On this day for you, we're gonna love you in every way  
This is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you, to you

Roland sighed to himself, but he forced himself to smile as he sang to his mother, Happy birthday to you, you're so young

("Oh, Roland!" Grand Mum laughed.)

Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun  
This is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you

Tilly hugged her as she started the bridge, This day only comes once every year

Roland was on her other side and hugged her as he joined in, Because you're so wonderful  
With each and everything you do, hey

Tilly smiled as she sang the last verse, Happy birthday to you, this is your day  
On this day for you, we're gonna love you in every way

In spite of himself, Roland gave a more genuine smile as he joined in, This is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you

They finished the song together, This day is only for you  
'Cause you're so special in every way  
Happy birthday to you

Over the applause, Grand Mum smiled. "Thank you so much, my dears! That was so sweet of you!" She whispered to Roland, "And thank you for humoring your sister, Roland."

"Happy birthday, Mother," Roland smiled as he hugged her.

"Now, as promised, baby brother…" Tilly smiled as she brought out a large bowl full of Roland's favorite food in the whole kingdom.

"Tilly, have I told you that I love your taste in music?" Roland grinned as he grabbed a spoon and dug in.

"Oh, Roland," Grand Mum smiled.


	17. Miss Nettle can't be caught

**Someone asked about this song from the new Elena special Realm of the Jaquins, so enjoy your request! I thought Miss Nettle might sing this when she goes after the fairies' spellbook in Make Way for Miss Nettle, or when she's trying to get Sofia's amulet in The Enchanted Feast, or even during the wand battle in my story Royal Blood. She might even sing this before she reforms in Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle. Whatever the situation, Miss Nettle thinks she can't be caught. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Miss Nettle: If I were you I'd turn around  
You'll never lay a scratch on me  
I'm far too fast by leaps and bounds  
Try as you may  
You can't catch me

Now you see me  
Now you don't  
Think you'll blast me  
No you won't  
I'll wrap you up from head to toe  
And top you with a leafy bow, oh

Towns will crumble  
Trees will rise'  
Right before your very eyes  
You really are no match for me  
You may try but you can't catch me  
No, no, no  
You can't catch me

Think you got me  
Think again  
For this jungle is my life-long friend  
So if you're smart you'll let me be  
Before you plow into a tree, see

Towns will crumble  
Trees will rise  
Right before your very eyes  
We'll start anew quite naturally  
You may try  
But you can't catch me  
I'm too sly  
You can't catch me  
Me, oh my  
You can't catch me  
So wave good-bye  
Cause you can try  
But you can't catch me

Don't you see  
You can't catch me


	18. A new Protector song for Sofia

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be a song Sofia and Amber could sing in the Mystic Isles after their adventure with Prisma. Sofia might also use this as another Protector theme song when she meets Chrysta. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: Here we go, here we fly  
On my horse, soaring high  
Where the rainbows and the stars align  
Fairy friends, heroes strong  
Shimmer bright, hear our song  
We're the smile in your sky tonight

Chrysta: You can feel the music lift you  
Off the ground  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

Sofia and Chrysta: We are both very good friends  
Rising up together  
We are both very good friends  
We are the ones you believe in  
You keep the dream alive  
Girl power's gonna shine forever

Sofia: We are both very good friends  
Let's turn it up together  
We are all very good friends  
We are the moon and the starlights  
We're gonna light the sky

Chrysta: When we soar way up there  
Nothing else can compare  
Like the brightest colors dance as one  
Running rings round the moon  
Like the stars with a tune  
And the next adventure has begun

Sofia: You can feel the music carry you away  
Yeah, you know that's how we play

Sofia and Chrysta: We are both very good friends  
Rising up together  
We are all very good friends  
We are the ones you believe in  
You keep the dream alive  
Girl power's gonna shine forever

Sofia: We are all very good friends  
Let's turn it up together

Chrysta: We are all very good friends  
We are the moon and the starlights

Sofia and Chrysta: We're gonna light the sky  
We are both very good friends


	19. James and Roland walk a special path

**As another way to boost James' confidence after his stint as King for a Day, I thought it would be nice if Roland sang this song from The Lion Guard. He could tell James that he knows being a king isn't easy, but they both learn from their experiences. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. The Lion Guard is not mine (and one wonders now; will the Enchancian anthem have to be changed since The Blazing Palisades are now called the Misty Palisades?)**

Roland: This life that we lead

James: This role of leadership

Roland: Never said it would be easy

James: Sometimes I stumble and trip

Roland: And yet you get back up

James: Get stronger from the fall

Roland: It's part of our role

Roland and James: 'Cause in the end of it all  
It's the path of honor, those duties we hold  
We must face them head on, we must be bold  
It's our life's calling to help our friends  
It's the path of honor, until the Blazing Palisades' end

James: At times it seems too much

Roland: You handle it all in stride

James: I have to find it within me

Roland: It comes from deep inside

James: It's more than I expected

Roland: But still, sometimes it's fun

James: I try to do my best

Roland: And I am proud that you're my son

Roland and James: It's the path of honor, these duties we hold  
We must face them head on, we must be bold  
It's our life's calling to help our friends  
It's the path of honor, until the Blazing Palisades' end

James: I never thought I'd be a ruler

Roland: I had doubts about being a king

James: And yet, we've both embraced our roles

Roland: That's part of what we bring

Roland and James: What we bring!  
It's the path of honor, these duties we hold  
We must face them head on, we must be bold  
It's our life's calling to help our friends  
It's the path of honor  
It's the path of honor  
Until the Blazing Palisades' end


	20. More for Sofia and Zooey to explore

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought before they formed the Princess Adventure Club, Zooey and Sofia could sing this to boost her confidence in meeting new friends, since like Zooey, Sofia was the new girl once, too, and she knows where Zooey's coming from. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Zooey: I've walked through all these halls before  
I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh  
There's nothin' in this school that I don't know  
In every class, my grade's the best  
The highest score on every test  
I think that means it's time for me to go  
I know there's more that's out there  
And I just haven't found it yet  
I know there's more that's out there  
Another me I haven't met

Sofia: Everyone here likes who I am  
And it's not from a magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh  
My friends look past the things I've done before  
But still I miss those quests  
The mythic creatures, magic tests  
Royal Prep's great, sure, but who am I anymore?

Zooey: It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed  
But there's something left still missing, something that I need

Sofia: I know there's more that's out there  
Maybe folks that need my help  
I know there's more that's out there  
Because I've seen it for myself  
There's only so much this town can offer  
And I'm not saying that's so bad  
But I know there's more that's out there  
'Cause it's a life that I once had

Zooey: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls  
So much to learn, I can't see it all

Sofia: This village is home, this school is safe  
But how can I be home and still feel out of place?

Zooey: And I know there's more that's out there  
Another world to explore

Sofia: And I know there's more that's out there  
Am I wrong for wanting more?

Both: And I can't wait for it to happen  
But what it is I cannot say  
I just know there's more that's out there  
And it's calling out my name  
And I'm searching for the answer  
'Cause I feel I've lost my way  
I may not know what's really out there  
But I'll find out someday!  
I'll find out someday...


	21. James teaches his sisters a lesson

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic song from Animaniacs, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to help his sisters, James gives Sofia and Madeline a geography lesson. This also happens to be the song his mother made up when he and Amber had trouble with that subject (and of course, Amber would be critical at first, but she'd end up laughing along with him!). Animaniacs is not mine. And in this little story, Madeline, from Sofia2017's stories, is the royal siblings' sister.**

Sofia, James, Madeline, and Amber were all studying for a test at Royal Prep in geography. They'd been at it for a long time, when suddenly, Sofia and Madeline groaned in frustration.

"I'll never get the hang of this!" Madeline sighed, pushing her geography book away.

"There's no way we can remember all the states for the test tomorrow," Sofia sighed.

Putting his own book down, James grinned. "Sof, Maddie, I know exactly how to help you learn this."

"James, don't you dare sing that song!" Amber scolded, looking up from her own book and recognizing the look on his face.

"What song?" Madeline asked.

"Our birth mother made up a song to help me and James learn the states when we were younger," Amber sighed. When James gave her a knowing look, she admitted, "I know, it helped us, but I always had trouble concentrating because it was so funny!"

"Amber, it's going to help them; trust me!" James assured her.

"James, if you sing that song, I _swear_ I will kill you!" Amber was struggling not to smile.

James smirked. "Okay, Amber, now say that again without laughing or smiling! Sof, Maddie, take notes…"

(sings as he takes out a map of the United States and points at each one) Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Indiana  
And Columbus is the capital of Ohio  
There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana  
Then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho

Texas has Austin, then we go north  
To Massachusetts, Boston and Albany, New York  
Tallahassee, Florida and Washington, D.C.  
Santa Fe, New Mexico, and Nashville, Tennessee  
(spoken): Elvis used to hang out there a lot, ya know

Sofia (joins in): Trenton's in New Jersey north of Jefferson, Missouri  
You got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre  
Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine  
And here is Providence, Rhode Island, next to Dover, Delaware

Madeline (also joins in): Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt  
To Montpelier, which is up in Vermont  
Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall  
And Kansas has Topeka, Minnesota has St. Paul

Amber (with a 'when in Loony Land do as the loonies do' look): Juneau's in Alaska and there's Lincoln in Nebraska  
And it's Raleigh out in North Carolina  
And then there's Madison, Wisconsin  
And Olympia in Washington, Phoenix, Arizona  
And Lansing, Michigan

James: Here's Honolulu, Hawaii's a joy, Jackson, Mississippi  
And Springfield, Illinois  
South Carolina with Columbia down the way  
And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay  
(spoken): They have wonderful clam chowder

Sofia: Cheyenne is in Wyomin'  
And perhaps you make your home in  
Salt Lake City out in Utah  
Where the Buffalo roam

Madeline: Atlanta's down in Georgia  
And there's Bismarck, North Dakota  
And you can live in Frankfort  
In your old Kentucky home

Amber: Salem in Oregon, from there we join, Little Rock in Arkansas  
Iowa's got Des Moines  
Sacramento, California, Oklahoma and its city  
Charleston, West Virginia and Nevada, Carson City

Amber/James/Sofia/Madeline: That's all the capitals there are

As she'd expected, Amber was cracking up as the song ended. "This always happens!" she giggled, wiping her eyes. _"Every single time!_ I'd end up singing it in my head when we had our geography test, and I'd have to focus on my tiaras or being in the Jewel Room so I wouldn't start laughing during class!"

"What can I say, Amber? Music helps with everything!" James' grin was as wide as hers. "And Sof, you and Maddie will do fine on that test."

"You're right! Thanks, James; I needed that!" Madeline grinned.

"I feel a lot better now," Sofia smiled. She and Madeline picked up their books again. "Come on, guys; let's get back to work."


	22. The knights and James honor their mascot

**Ever since Sir Finnegan gave James his new puppy Jagger, the knights have adopted the Irish Red and White Setter as a kind of mascot. They sometimes give Jagger a treat as James is working, and they all assist in training him. And of course, they all sing a favorite song of theirs as they work with him! This might also be the song James was starting to sing at the end of my story The Enchancian Canine Caper! The Royal Guardsman's music is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 248 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

James: After the turn of the century  
In the clear blue skies over Germany  
Came a roar and a thunder men had never heard  
Like the scream and the sound of a big war bird  
Up in the sky, a man in a plane  
Baron von Richthofen was his name  
Eighty men tried, and eighty men died  
Now they're buried together on the countryside

Sir Maxwell/Sir Finnegan/Sir Bartelby: Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

James (holding up Jagger): In the nick of time, a hero arose  
A funny-looking dog with a big black nose  
He flew into the sky to seek revenge  
But the Baron shot him down

Sir Maxwell: "Curses, foiled again!"

Sir Maxwell/Sir Finnegan/Sir Bartelby: Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

James: Now, Snoopy had sworn that he'd get that man  
So he asked the Great Pumpkin for a new battle plan  
He challenged the German to a real dogfight  
While the Baron was laughing, he got him in his sight

That Bloody Red Baron was in a fix  
He'd tried everything, but he'd run out of tricks  
Snoopy fired once, and he fired twice  
And that Bloody Red Baron went spinning out of sight

Sir Maxwell/Sir Finnegan/Sir Bartelby: Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

James joins in: Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany


	23. A song for a pack of party animals

**Raven862 asked about this song from Trolls, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, either during the Leafsong Festival, or during the party he threw in Clover Time, Clover and all his animal friends sang this before everything got out of hand. But he knows Sofia really likes this song when they have their dance parties too! Trolls is not mine.**

Clover (spoken): Hit it, Whatnaught!

(sings) I got this feeling, inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

Praline (as he's doing his 'shimmer'): I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop

Mia: And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance

Robin: Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

All animals: I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

Ralph (the hungry swan): Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
Don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

Rex: Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop

Eddie Monkey: And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know

Clover: So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you

Robin: So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

All animals: I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on

Clover: I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling

Mia: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(Praline: I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you

Clover: So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(Eddie Monkey: I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I should do to you

Robin: But you dance, dance, dance  
(Ralph: I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Clover: Everybody sing  
(Rex: I can't stop the feeling)

Mia: Got this feeling in my body  
(Robin: I can't stop the feeling)

Rex: Got this feeling in my body  
(Eddie Monkey: I can't stop the feeling)

Ralph: Wanna see you move your body  
(Clover: I can't stop the feeling)

All animals: Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on


	24. The Ever Realm has new protectors

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from the new cartoon series Mysticons, so enjoy your request! I thought that since Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby all became Protectors of the Ever Realm in chapter 31 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, they could use this as their Protector song. Mysticons is not mine.**

Sofia: Can you feel it  
There's evil in the air  
Here to face it  
The wicked must beware

Amber: Make 'em run  
Make 'em hide

Abby: Make the city come alive  
Never look back  
Never look back

Dorrie: When honor calls  
We are one for all  
And all for one

Candice: Remaining brave and strong  
Until the battle's done

Sofia/Amber/Dorrie/Abby/Candice: We are the Protectors  
Standing up at evil's door  
We are the ones who  
Fight for the fate of the world

Sofia and Amber: We are the Protectors

Dorrie/Abby/Candice: We are the Protectors

Sofia/Amber/Dorrie/Abby/Candice: We are the Protectors


	25. Sir Bartelby's song for a pretty girl

**Someone asked about this Kip Moore song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song to sing for Aunt Tilly, Sir Bartelby could sing this during The Silent Knight. He could either do it with Sir Maxwell's help or without, since they both like this song! Then again, he could also sing it to Tilly during the karaoke party. Kip Moore's music is not mine.**

Sir Bartelby: Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you make this ol' boy's day  
Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way

Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance  
Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance

Hey pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl, it feels so right

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness don't drag its feet  
Time moves faster than you think

Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home  
My momma's gonna love you  
She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know  
Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home

Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams  
And a house on a piece of land  
We'll plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
Happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think

Hey pretty girl, you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighter's heart like I knew she would  
Hey pretty girl, you did so good

Hey pretty girl, when I see the light  
And it's my time to go  
I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life  
A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife


	26. James' final secret serenade to Vivian

**Since everyone loved the last time James serenaded Vivian and the princesses during the singing contest's intermission (see chapter 43 of Do You Want to Sing Together 7), I thought James might do it again, but this time, he only sings to Vivian during the actual talent show. He's feeling more confident about singing to her since his mother came to him and said that it was all right for him to sing in public. He also came up with a perfect song to tell her how he felt before he unmasked himself. Aaron Neville and Linda Rondstat's music is not mine.**

As James gave his song to Miss Fauna, he agreed that the fairies' forgetting spell had worked perfectly. Nobody remembered seeing Ezekiel and Deidre unmasking him at the singing contest. James was grateful for a second chance to sing to Vivian, and he found an amazing song to do during intermission.

"Well, it looks like our mystery performer has come back to entertain us during intermission," Miss Flora smiled as James came onstage, to the delight of several people who had stayed, his family included. "What song are you going to do this time, Secret Singer?"

James just smiled as he went down the stairs to the audience over the applause. "You'll see, Miss Flora."

Vivian gasped when she saw the masked singer come up to her. She'd loved his last song so much (even though they were both in tears as he sang it!), and she was hoping she'd get to hear him again. She didn't expect him to sing to her again so soon, but she loved it when he sang.

At the same time, James smiled. He knew he was going to do the right thing and tell her the truth soon, but he thought he'd build up the suspense as he heard his song start and he took her in his arms.

James: Look at this face  
I know the years are showing  
Look at this life  
I still don't know where it's going

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be all I need to know

He kissed her hand as he whispered, "Sing with me, Vivian…"

As she also knew this song, thanks to her parents singing it sometimes, Vivian smiled as she joined in, Look at these eyes  
They've never seen what mattered  
Look at these dreams  
So beaten and so battered

James sang to her, I don't know much

Vivian joined in, But I know I love you  
That may be all I need to know

James smiled as he started the bridge, So many questions still left unanswered  
So much I've never broken through

Vivian smiled back as she joined in, And when I feel you near me  
Sometimes I see so clearly

They sang together, The only truth I've ever known is me and you

James started the last verse, Look at this man  
So blessed with inspiration

Vivian joined in, Look at this soul

James took a quick solo, Still searching for salvation

James and Vivian sang together, I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be all I need to know

"Who are you?" Vivian asked over the instrumental break.

"I'll show you when the time's right," James promised.

Vivian nodded in acceptance and smiled as they finished the song together, I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
That may be all I need to know

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
That may be all there is to know

James kissed her hand, and disappeared backstage, knowing that he was ready to tell her the truth at last.


	27. Sofia and Amber's debut duet

**Someone asked about this song from Glee, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to make up for how she acted before Sofia's debut ball, Amber could sing this with Sofia as the ball went on as they get to know each other better. They might also sing it as they prepare for another ball or royal event. Glee is not mine.**

Amber: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty, too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you?  
Look into the mirror, who's inside there?  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today, hey

Sofia: My outsides are cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you  
I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
I'm just tripping

Amber and Sofia: You can buy your hair if it won't grow

Amber: You can fix your nose if he says so (Sofia: Aahh)

Amber and Sofia: You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you

Amber: Find out who am I to (Sofia: Aahh)

Amber and Sofia: Be in a position to make me feel so

Sofia: Damn unpretty

Amber: I feel pretty

Sofia: Oh, so pretty

Amber (and Sofia): I feel (pretty and witty and bright)

Sofia (with Amber): Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
(Just a little bit skinny)

Amber (with Sofia): Why do I look to all these things  
(To keep you happy)

Sofia: Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me, hey

Amber: My outsides look cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you

Sofia: I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
Keep on tripping

Amber and Sofia: You can buy your hair if it won't grow

Amber: You can fix your nose if he says so (Sofia: Aahh)

Amber and Sofia: You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you

Amber: Find out who am I to (Sofia: Aahh)

Amber and Sofia: Be in a position to make me feel so

Sofia: Damn unpretty

Amber: I feel pretty

Sofia: Oh, so pretty

Amber (and Sofia): I feel (pretty and witty and bright)  
And I pity

Sofia (Amber): Any girl who isn't me  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
Oh, so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make, but if)

Amber and Sofia: You can't look inside you

Amber: Find out who am I to (Sofia: Aahh)

Amber and Sofia: Be in a position to make me feel so

Sofia: Damn unpretty

Amber (and Sofia): I feel pretty  
(But unpretty)


	28. Desmond thinks highly of Sofia

**Someone asked about this classic Tal Bachman song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Desmond used this song to thank Sofia for all the times she's been a good friend to him, whether she was helping him climb a rising rose stalk or going after a wild mystery gardening plant. Tal Bachman's music is not mine.**

Desmond: She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's going to happen, yeah

'Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
Da da-da da da  
She's so high  
High above me

First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?

'Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
Da da-da da da  
She's so high  
High above me

She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's going to happen, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite, oh yeah  
She's so high  
High above me


	29. A new song for the Leafsong Festival

**Raven862 asked about this song from Beauty and the Beast, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Sofia and her animal friends got together during the Leafsong Festival and sang one of their favorite songs. They might also have a "do over" party in Finding Clover since Sofia's not worried about her room any more. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

CLOVER: Days in the sun  
When my life has barely begun  
Not until my whole life is done  
Will I ever leave you

MINIMUS: Will I tremble again  
To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?

CLOVER AND SOFIA: Will you now forever remain  
Out of reach of my arms?

CRACKLE: All those days in the sun  
What I'd give to relive just one  
Undo what's done  
And bring back the light

MINIMUS: Oh, I could sing  
Of the pain these dark days bring  
The spell we're under  
Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight

SOFIA: How in the midst of all this sorrow  
Can so much hope and love endure  
I was innocent and certain  
Now I'm wiser but unsure

CRACKLE: Days in the past  
All those precious days  
Couldn't last  
Oh, hold me closer!

SOFIA: I can't go back into my childhood  
One that my father made secure  
I can feel a change in me  
I'm stronger now, but still not free

ALL EXCEPT CLOVER AND SOFIA: Days in the sun will return  
We must believe as lovers do  
That days in the sun  
Will come shining through


	30. A Flylight Pageant sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if, as a way to make up for how she'd been acting before in Four's a Crowd during the Flylight Pageant, Sofia asked Ruby and Jade to teach Amber one of the songs they always did, since Ruby and Jade also taught Amber their special handclap. Winx Club is not mine.**

Ruby: If you think this planet is wonderful and care for its future  
raise your hand and say aye

Jade: If you feel we're the guardians that can make this a better home for all the creatures  
say aye

Sofia/Ruby/Jade/Amber: Te quiero, I care  
Mon ami, my friend

Sofia: Africa to Miami  
America to Tokyo  
People are no different at all

Amber: We all love our buddies, we laugh when we are happy  
Remember that wherever you are

Sofia/Ruby/Jade/Amber: Te quiero, I care  
Mon ami, my friend

Ruby: If you love the ocean  
and when you see a dolphin you feel such an emotion say aye

Sofia: If you feel we're the guardians that can make this a better home for all the creatures  
say aye

Sofia/Ruby/Jade/Amber: Te quiero, I care  
Mon ami, my friend

Jade: Africa to Miami  
America to Tokyo  
People are no different at all

Amber: We all love our buddies, we laugh when we are happy  
Remember that wherever you are

Sofia/Ruby/Jade/Amber: Te quiero, I care  
Mon ami, my friend


	31. Desmond and Amber take the karaoke stage

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the karaoke party, Amber sang this with Desmond while James took a break from entertaining the crowd. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Amber: I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are

Desmond: We were young and times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.

Amber: I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I would leave you alone.

Desmond: Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her

Both: Like I did before the storm

Amber: Before the storm

Desmond: With every strike of lightning

Amber: Comes a memory that lasts

Both: Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

Amber: Maybe I should give up  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

Desmond: Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Amber: Trying to keep the lights from going out

Both: And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
They always say a heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.

Amber: Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over

Desmond: Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain

Both: Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm  
Yeah  
Like I did before the storm


	32. The Grand Finale of the talent show

**As is Royal Prep's tradition for ending the annual talent show, the top winners of the previous night's singing contest are invited to come up and sing one last song, which ends the evening on a high note. This time is no exception, but it's even more exciting for everyone, with the Secret Singer revealed at last, and revealed to be James! He's happy to be doing what he loves again, and he leads the sing-along with a favorite song of his mother's, and everyone else knows that one as well. Andrew Lloyd Webber's music is not mine.**

James (and he's unmasked!): Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die  
Love can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Sofia and Amber: Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer

Khalid and Jun: Words mean more

Hugo and Sandra: Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before  
Love will turn your world around

Hildegard and Zandar: And that world will last forever

Cleo and Desmond: Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Maya and Leena: Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years

Everyone: Love comes in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears  
Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never never let you be the same

James: Love will never never let you be the same

Everyone: Love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky


	33. Abby learns a favorite castle game

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Selena Gomez song, so enjoy your request! The staff at Enchancia Castle knows how James helps them, even if he's singing in public again! He even does a new maids' work for her, and as Abby learns on her first day! So with several people to help her, Candice is going to show her what happens when James interferes with someone's work, and teach her a favorite game of the family. Selena Gomez's music is not mine.**

One of the new maids, Abby Murphy, was puzzled. She was asked to make the beds, but every time she went to a room, the job was done. "What's going on?" she wondered, "I know I'm fast when I'm working, but I didn't know I'm _this_ fast!"

Candice sighed as she approached. "Abby, I know who's behind this. If you'll let me get Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber, we'll show you something."

"Okay…" Abby looked puzzled.

When Candice returned with Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber, she said, "Follow us, Abby. We'll show you who did this, and how we deal with him."

Abby followed them to James' room where he was editing papers. "Prince James? But he's been in his room the whole time, hasn't he?"

"Don't let his 'I've been working on papers all day' look fool you, Abby," Dorrie advised, "Candice and I learned about it when we started working here."

"Abby, we're going to teach you what we do when James works too hard or won't take a break," Amber added. "All you need to do is find a song, and start singing. We'll take care of the rest."

Abby looked intrigued, but she liked mysteries. "How's this one?" she asked as she put on a CD and started singing.

(sings): Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it

"Perfect!" Amber grinned. She tapped James' shoulder and as he looked up, the girls surrounded him.

(joins in): Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin'  
And I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreamin'

Lucinda nodded as she and Sofia pinned James down, I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, no

All the girls joined in, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Candice joined in as she cast a Tickling Charm on James, Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

"What have we told you about this, James?" Dorrie teased him as James started laughing under them.

Abby and Sofia grinned as they pinned him down and joined in, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Lucinda playfully hit him with a pillow as she joined in, Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know

"Help me!" James yelled out the door as he tried to squirm away from everyone.

Dorrie grinned as she started the next verse, Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing

Candice gave the girls a pillow as she joined in, Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no  
One in a billion, oh  
One in a zillion

Abby smiled as she joined in, I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, no

The girls sang together as they pounded James with pillows, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Hearing the noise, Roland, and Miranda looked in the room. They smiled as Abby's parents joined them.

Meanwhile, Sofia was singing, Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

Amber gave them a little wave as she and the girls sang, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

"Shouldn't we do something?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

"I think the girls have everything under control," Roland smiled, Mr. Murphy and Miranda nodding next to him.

Lucinda grinned as she sang, So here's the track  
Like Katrina makin' waves  
Like Cold Medina, make 'em say "I'm ready!"  
Are you ready for it?

Abby grinned. Yeah, I'm ready for it

Candice smiled. Really ready for it?

Abby nodded. Yeah, I'm ready for it

Dorrie sang along, I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

James looked up, shouting, "Mom! Dad! Help me!"

At the same time, the girls sang, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

"You don't need us for this, James," Roland said as he, Miranda, and the Murphys walked away.

Once they were alone, Amber mussed James' hair as she sang, Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda tickled James while Abby, Candice, and Amber pounded him with pillows as they all sang, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

They alternated what they were doing as Sofia sang, Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

The girls finished the song, Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

"If we catch you doing our work again, we'll get the king and queen to join in punishing you!" Dorrie threatened.

"Tell me something I don't know!" James laughed under them.


	34. The infamous castle streaking song

**In honor of the new chapter of theblindwriter95's Family Love, where Elena was streaking through the castle, I thought it would be fun if Bobby Lee and James sang this classic Ray Stevens song as they chased her. This is also the song that was referenced several times in the chapter. Ray Stevens' music is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 227 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Bobby Lee: Hello, everyone, this is your action news reporter with all the news that is news across the nation, on the scene at the supermarket.  
There seems to have been some disturbance here. Pardon me, sir, did you see what happened?

James: Yeah, I did. I's standin' over there by the tomaters, and here she come, running through the pole beans, through the fruits and vegetables, nekkid as a jay bird.  
And I hollered over t'Amber, I said, "Don't look, Amber!" But it's too late, she'd already been incensed.

Bobby Lee: Here she comes

James: Look at that, look at that

Bobby Lee: There she goes

James: Look at that, look at that

James and Bobby Lee: And she ain't wearin' no clothes

Bobby Lee: Oh yes, they call her the Streak  
(James: Look at that, look at that)  
Fastest thing on two feet  
(Look at that, look at that)  
She's just as proud as she can be  
Of her anatomy  
She goin' give us a peek

James: Oh, yes, they call her the Streak  
(Bobby Lee: Look at that, look at that)  
She likes to show off her physique  
(Look at that, look at that)  
If there's an audience to be found  
She'll be streakin' around  
Invitin' public critique

Bobby Lee: This is your action news reporter once again and we're here at the gas station. Pardon me, sir, did you see what happened?

James: Yeah, I did. I's just in here gettin my tires checked, she just appeared out of the traffic.  
Come streakin' around the grease rack there, didn't have nothin' on but a smile.  
I looked in there, and Baileywick was gettin' him a cold drink.  
I hollered, "Don't look, Baileywick!" But it was too late.  
He'd already been mooned. Flashed him right there in front of the shock absorbers.

Bobby Lee: She ain't crude

James: Look at that, look at that

Bobby Lee: She ain't lewd

James: Look at that, look at that

James and Bobby Lee: She's just in the mood to run in the nude

James: Oh, yes, they call her the Streak  
(Bobby Lee: Look at that, look at that)  
She likes to turn the other cheek  
(Look at that, look at that)  
She's always makin' the news  
Wearin' just her tennis shoes  
Guess you could call her unique

Bobby Lee: Once again, your action news reporter in the booth at the gym, covering the disturbance at the basketball playoff.  
Pardon me, sir, did you see what happened?

James: Yeah, I did. Half time, I's just goin' down thar to get Bianca a snow cone.  
And here she come, right out of the cheap seats, dribbling, right down the middle of the court.  
Didn't have on nothing but her PF's. Made a hook shot and got out through the concessions stand.  
I hollered up at Bianca, I said, "Don't look, Bianca!"  
But it was too late. She'd already got a free shot.  
Grandstandin', right there in front of the home team.

Bobby Lee: Oh, yes, they call her the Streak  
(James: Look at that, look at that)  
The fastest thing on two feet  
(Look at that, look at that)  
She's just as proud as she can be  
Of her anatomy  
She's gonna give us a peek

James: Here she comes again.  
Who's that with her?  
Gabby? Is that you, Gabby?  
What do you think you're doin'? You git your clothes on!

Bobby Lee: Oh, yes, they call her the Streak  
(James: Look at that, look at that)  
She likes to show off her physique  
(Look at that, look at that)  
If there's an audience to be found  
She'll be streakin' around  
Invitin' public critique

Bobby Lee: Girls! Where you goin'?

James: Elena, you shameless hussy!

Bobby Lee: Say it isn't so, Gabby!

James and Bobby Lee: GIIIIIRLS!


	35. A new dance duet for Cedric and Lydia

**Someone asked about this song from Tarzan the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during Cedric and Lydia's dance in chapter 24 of GradGirl2010's My Sister's Keeper, they might sing this to themselves as they dance together, lost in their own world. They're also trying to figure out their feelings for each other. They might not want to admit it to each other, but they really do like being in each other's company. Tarzan the Musical is not mine.**

Lydia: This affection I feel is hard to understand  
It's not the way I planned  
My world is changing  
Wherever I turn  
It's his face I see  
Looking back at me  
And in my eyes I can't disguise  
The affection I feel  
Is getting the better off me  
Oh for the first time it's not a dream  
Oh for the first time it seems so real  
That I want to remember  
Every moment  
That I'm there beside him  
When he gently takes my hand  
So here I am  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And all because of him  
My world is changing

Cedric: She's turned my whole world upside down

Lydia: Everything that I do  
I do to catch his eye  
Well and I won't deny  
I stand here guilty

Cedric: I wonder if she feels the same

Both: Is this affection (as) I feel  
Has gotten the better of me  
So for the first time  
Can this be love?  
Oh for the first time  
I know it's real

Lydia: And with him I feel

Both: So completely  
Uniquely like no other  
As he gently holds me close

Lydia: But wait a minute  
What am I saying?

Cedric: Ne'er thought no

Lydia: I never thought  
On a scale so grand

Cedric: To be feeling

Lydia: Are these emotions  
Racing through me  
Tell me I must  
Tell me I can

Cedric: I never felt these things

Both: I'm finding who I am  
Cause for the first time

Lydia: I have no doubt

Cedric: These things she does

Both: But for the first time  
I understand, try to understand  
Yes for the first time  
I realize  
That all the things they strange/separate happened  
Well they're happening to me

Lydia: Every time I'm with that man

Cedric: Every time I'm with her

Lydia: Every time I'm with

Cedric: Could I be

Both: That man


	36. Yet another new Flying Derby song

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Sonic R, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song for the Flying Derby team, Sofia, Hugo, and James (who made a full recovery from his sprained wrist) could sing this as they secure another victory for the team. And since Hugo's acting like part of the team now, he can join in the fun, because alternates like to sing this as they practice too! Sonic R is not mine.**

Sofia: Come on, run away  
You don't have to stay  
We're nearly out of time  
But you're doin' fine  
So stay on track  
And don't look back  
Just feel the pace  
Come on now race

James: Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're Super Sonic Racing  
There's no time to look around  
We're just Super Sonic Racing  
Runnin' to the point of no return  
Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Come on, let the fires burn

Hugo: Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Everybody... Everybody!

James: Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're Super Sonic Racing  
There's no time to look around  
We're just Super Sonic Racing, Super Sonic Racing  
Runnin' to the point of no return  
Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Come on, let the fires burn  
Let's go!

Sofia: Don't you know  
We really have to go  
To a place where  
You can feel my heart just race

Hugo: Oh... yeah...  
Let's go!

James: Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're Super Sonic Racing  
There's no time to look around  
Let's go!  
We're just Super Sonic Racing, Super Sonic Racing  
Runnin' to the point of no return  
Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Come on, let the fires burn

Sofia Let's go!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Let's go!  
Super Sonic Racing

James: Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Oh, yeah...  
Let's go!  
Oh... yeah...  
Oh... yeah, yeah...

Hugo: Super Sonic Racing  
Let's go!  
Come on, yeah...  
Come on, yeah...  
Come on, come on

James: Let's go!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody...  
Yeah, everybody...

Sofia/James/Hugo: Let's go!  
Super Sonic Racing  
Oh, yeah...  
Super Sonic Racing  
Let's go!  
Oh, yeah...

Sofia: Everybody, everybody...  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Let's go!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody...


	37. Amber's healing song for James

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Amber sang this to James when they get back from the funeral to try and comfort him after he says he'll never sing in public again after he learns that he's lost his voice. Amber tries to tell him that they need each other now, and him acting like this isn't helping. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Amber: Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we been through  
Do we let our friendship end

You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend

Yeah it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it,  
come on let 'em try  
cause it's you and me together now

Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it  
You know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends

Cuz it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now ...

together now ...

Ohh... now now now

Cuz it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side ...ohhhh...  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now

Cuz it´s you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now


	38. A special duet for James and Vivian

**Raven862 asked about this song from the 1998 movie Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (not to be confused with the one shown every Christmas), so enjoy your request! I thought that it might be nice for James and Vivian to do an encore for Music Appreciation's karaoke day in chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song. Everyone wants them to sing again following their awesome duet, and James eventually gives in. Little does anyone know, there's someone watching them, and she's thrilled that James is singing in public again! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is not mine.**

As Karaoke Day in Music Appreciation went on, some of the students were still talking about James and Vivian's duet. They had overheard him and Zandar talking, and how James had protested that he couldn't sing in public. They didn't know why James refused to do it, but they knew that he always played the piano or ran the soundboard. When they heard his duet with Vivian, they had loved it, and now they were chanting for more.

"I don't think an encore's a good idea," James started as Zandar, Desmond, and Hugo pulled him to the front of the room again.

"You're right. It's not a good idea," Zandar agreed. "In your words, James, it's a _brilliant_ idea!"

"Please, James? We never hear you sing, and this is Music Appreciation," Vivian agreed.

"I do appreciate music, but…" James started, but Zandar cut him off.

"That's good to know, so go up there with Vivian again! And you'll appreciate this music I found for you!"

As Vivian smiled and took up her microphone, James sighed, took up his microphone, and started the song.

James: I'm out here on my own  
To face the day alone  
I need your love  
To get me through the night

I'm lost out in the cold  
I want someone to hold  
I feel you're near  
Though you're out of sight

In spite of himself, James managed a smile, but he felt his mind wandering back to his mother, and wondered how she was feeling about him singing in public after saying that he was never going to do it again. He didn't know that she was looking down from Heaven and smiling as she heard him sing in public again.

And even though we're far apart  
I search the moonlit sky  
I make a wish to be home with you  
Can't you hear me cry?  
Hear me cry

As he started to get into the song, he didn't notice the jealous look Deidre was giving him. Here he was, singing with Vivian, yet Ezekiel never sang to her.

Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me

Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light

When she saw the smile on his face, Vivian smiled herself as she joined him, I'm reachin' for a star  
Wonderin' where you are  
Where is the love  
Searchin' for me too?

Beyond the mountaintop  
The dream will never stop  
Give me a sign  
I'm running out of time

James met her gaze with a smile as he sang with her, And I know someone is on their knees  
Praying for me now  
Won't you come and hear my pleas?

Vivian smiled back as she sang, Save me

James didn't notice Deidre's jealous look as he joined in, Save me

Vivian started the chorus, Oh, save me somehow  
Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me

James joined her, Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light

As Deidre was glaring at them, Vivian was singing, When I wake I'll lean on you  
To help me to be strong

James joined her again, Give me faith to walk with you  
And know where I belong  
Where I belong  
Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me

James and Vivian finished the song together, Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light  
Show me the light  
Show me the light  
Show me the light

Vivian and James sat down over wild applause, and Miss Kelly gave them both an A for the class. She also wrote a note to Professor Blumberg, telling him that James should have more solos and not just play the piano or run the sound board.

As class went on, nobody noticed the spirit of Queen Melinda in the room, murmuring, "Well done, James! I'm so proud of you!"


	39. A Royal Blood crisis of conscience

**Different people asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that during my story Royal Blood, Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre could taunt Sofia as she's trying to decide if she should save her friends by giving up her amulet after Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice, and Sandra have been captured. As she's thinking, Queen Evonne, Princess Ivy's sister, could come and try to offer her assistance. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Miss Nettle: I realize that you've always been an outcast  
It's not everyone at school who likes to think  
To find a student that's like you  
I've had one or maybe two  
But the good ones disappear before I blink

Ezekiel and Deidre: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh

Miss Nettle: Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)  
It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
But if I don't win this game  
Well, I think I've made it plain  
What will happen if we have the losing scores!

Ezekiel and Deidre: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)  
Unleash the magic, unleash the magic  
If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)  
They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)  
So then why can't we do the same?  
(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Deidre (spoken as she catches Sandra's fencing foil which she kicked over to Sofia): Oops! We can't have outside help, Sandy!

Miss Nettle (spoken): An admirable attempt, dearie, but we won't need that! Thank you, Deidre!  
(sings) Call it power, call it magic  
If we lose, it will be tragic  
More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
A chance like this won't come again  
You'll regret not giving in  
Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

Ezekiel and Deidre: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)  
Unleash the magic, unleash the magic  
We're not friends here after all  
Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)  
Is seeing both of your kingdoms fall  
(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

Miss Nettle: What I'm suggesting's very simple  
And since it's win-win on all scores  
You only want to learn about the  
Magic that you have stored

And as for me and all the others  
We only want what we deserve  
That we three will clinch the win  
And my...

Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre: ...legacy will endure  
Unleash the magic, unleash the magic  
If we lose, then it's a crime  
But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)  
It's up to you to not fail this time

Ezekiel: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Deidre: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Sofia: Imagine what could happen by setting it free

Ezekiel: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Queen Evonne: I'm here to help you, Sofia...

Deidre: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Sofia: And now saving my friends depends on me

Ezekiel: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Sofia: And what doors might open if I try to use it

Deidre: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Queen Evonne: ...the final battle now begins...

Ezekiel: Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Sofia: But the magic's what I really want to see

James (muffled): Sof, no!

Ezekiel, Deidre, and Miss Nettle: Unleash the magic, free the magic…

Unleash the magic, free the magic…

All: Now!


	40. Sofia teaches Chrysta more about her

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Disney Star Darlings, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia might sing this to Chrysta as she's taking her tests to prove that she's more than just a princess, since she feels that's all the Protector really sees her as. Little does Chrysta know, she's not dealing with a mere princess! Disney Star Darlings is not mine.**

Sofia: Feeling like no one sees me, no one at all  
Wanna shout from rooftops, I'm not invisible  
'Cuz there is a world of wonder inside of me  
So many places, spaces that you don't see

I'm more that a heart  
That beats in a cage  
More  
More than a number  
More than a name  
More  
More than a story words on a page  
More than a color more than a shade  
More than a picture inside a frame  
More, more

Breaking the limits like it's  
Nothing at all  
Shaking the labels off  
Like leaves in the fall  
Oh, I was born to become something beyond  
Itty bitty molds that never hold my dreams so tall

I'm more that a heart  
That beats in a cage  
More  
More than a number  
More than a name  
More  
More than a story words on a page  
More than a color more than a shade  
More than a picture inside a frame  
More, more


	41. Only Sofia mourns for Cedric

**Raven862 asked about this song from Wicked, so enjoy your request! I thought that as an alternate ending of Day of the Sorcerers, even though he helped save the royal family from Grimtrix, Cedric was banished from the kingdom, despite Sofia's protests. The entire kingdom could hold a huge celebration while Sofia mourns the loss of her friend and tries to not say anything bad towards Cedric. Dr. Bombay from Bewitched was featured in chapter 15 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2. Wicked is not mine.**

EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE: Good news! He's gone!  
King Cedric the Great is banished!  
The corruptest sorcerer there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Enchancia  
Is gone!  
Good news!  
Good news!

JAMES (spoken): Look! It's Sofia!

SOFIA: (spoken) Fellow Enchancians:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -

AMBER: No one mourns the Wicked

MIRANDA: No one cries "They won't return!"

ALL: No one lays a lily on their grave

ROLAND: The good man scorns the Wicked!

MIRANDA: Through their lives, our children learn

ALL: What we miss, when we misbehave:

SOFIA: And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

ALL: Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

SOFIA (spoken) Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had  
a father. He had a mother, as so many do...

(Sofia's flashback to something Cedric once told her...)

GOODWIN: How I hate to go and leave you lonely

WINIFRED: That's alright - it's only just one night

GOODWIN: But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight

SOFIA (spoken): And like every family - they had their secrets

WINIFRED'S LOVER: Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another little swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down.

SOFIA (spoken): And of course, from the moment he was born,  
he was - well - different

DR. BOMBAY: It's coming

GOODWIN: Now?

DR. BOMBAY: The baby's coming

GOODWIN: And how!

DR. BOMBAY AND GOODWIN: I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Handsome, little -

GOODWIN (spoken): MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS!

WINIFRED (spoken): What is it?: what's wrong?

DR. BOMBAY: How can it be?

GOODWIN: What does it mean?

DR. BOMBAY: It's atrocious

GOODWIN: It's obscene!

DR. BOMBAY AND GOODWIN: Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally

ALL: Green!

GOODWIN (spoken): Take it away: take it away!

(End Sofia's flashback)

SOFIA (spoken): So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

ROLAND/MIRANDA/AMBER/JAMES: No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, he's banished for good!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone

SOFIA: He'll die alone

ALL: Woe to those (Woe to those)  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

SOFIA: Good news!

EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE: No one mourns the Wicked!

SOFIA: Good news!

ALL: No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!


	42. Ivy and Miss Nettle's friendship duet

**Someone asked about this song from Barbie and the Diamond Castle, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, after Sofia goes back home in Ivy's True Colors, Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle, who are now friends and working together on the Wake Upsie Daisies, sing this as they help cure the animals from the Deep Sleeps. They also agree that Sofia would be proud of everything they accomplished together. The Barbie movies are not mine.**

Princess Ivy: I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride  
That they call life

Miss Nettle: Keep tryin' to make it through that next turn  
Knuckles white and holdin' tight

Princess Ivy: So here I go, taking the curve

Miss Nettle: But I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you

Princess Ivy joins in: And how you never let me go

Princess Ivy: I feel connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)  
Protected (Miss Nettle: Protected)

Both: It's like you're sitting right  
With me all the time

Princess Ivy: You hear me (Miss Nettle: You hear me)  
You're near me (Miss Nettle: You're near me)  
And everything else is gonna be all right

Both: 'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this tie  
Connected  
Connected inside

Miss Nettle: It's not an accident  
The time we spend apart

Princess Ivy: But now we're so close  
That I can always find you  
Right here in my heart

Miss Nettle: You've given me  
Something I need  
And I don't ever want it to end

Princess Ivy: Because of you

Both: I know I've found my strength again

Princess Ivy: I feel connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)  
Protected (Miss Nettle: Protected)

Both: It's like you're sitting right  
With me all the time

Princess Ivy: You hear me (Miss Nettle: You hear me)  
You're near me (Miss Nettle: You're near me)  
And everything else is gonna be all right

Both: 'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this tie  
Connected

Princess Ivy: Connected inside

Both: Every time that I breathe  
I can feel the energy  
Reachin' out, flowing through  
You to me and me to you  
Wake or dream  
Walk or stand  
You are everywhere I am  
Separate souls  
Unified  
Touchin' at the speed of life  
Life  
Oh, oh, oh

Princess Ivy: I feel connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)  
Protected (Miss Nettle: Protected)

Both: It's like you're sitting right  
With me all the time

Princess Ivy: You hear me (Miss Nettle: You hear me)  
You're near me (Miss Nettle: You're near me)  
And everything else is gonna be all right

Both: 'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this tie  
Connected  
Connected inside

Princess Ivy: I feel connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)  
Protected (Miss Nettle: Protected)

Both: It's like you're sitting right  
With me all the time

Princess Ivy: You hear me (Miss Nettle: You hear me)  
You're near me (Miss Nettle: You're near me)  
And everything else is gonna be all right

Both: 'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this tie  
Connected  
Connected inside

Princess Ivy: Connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)  
Connected inside  
Connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)

Miss Nettle: Connected (Princess Ivy: Connected)  
Connected inside  
Connected (connected)

Princess Ivy: Connected (Miss Nettle: Connected)

Both: Connected inside


	43. A minor royal rebellion

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Mysticons, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James and Sofia had a little fun with Amber when she was appointed Queen for the Day. They know she'll do the best she can, and they'll help her with any problems that come up, but there's nothing wrong with a little good natured royal humor, right? There's a mention of the Sweetheart Pies from chapter 24 of Niagara14301's Tales from the Castle. Mysticons is not mine.**

Amber was in her element. She had been appointed queen for the day, and she wanted to make the most of it. However, James and Sofia were getting tired of all the sudden changes Amber was making to the party she was going to throw that night.

"Amber!" James finally shouted, "Make up your mind already! If you ask me, the chocolate milk fountain is fine where it is!"

"And do we really need all these things?" Sofia added, "I know you're trying to get over this 'bigger is better' thing, but this is supposed to be a small family celebration for Mom and Dad's anniversary; not a grand event for the Tri-Kingdom area!"

"Everything has to be perfect!" Amber said from where she was checking some more decorations. "Hildegard had those floating fairy lanterns for her parents' anniversary-"

"So you have to try and upstage her again? Didn't you learn anything from the Sweetheart Pies, that bigger's not always better?" Sofia cut her off.

"Yeah!" James agreed, "Amber, Sof, Baileywick, and I each have two hands, and we're all using ten of them!"

"James, I'm in charge today!" Amber said as she helped string the lights and glitter balloons.

"Maybe so, and I know you like to sing at people to get them to do what you want, so listen to this!" James said as he started singing his own song to Amber.

James: I know everything I need to know  
About what's good for me  
And where I wanna be  
You don't need to tell me

Sofia nodded as she joined in, I just need to blow off steam  
And I'm hopin' that you care  
Enough to give us air  
Don't try to control us  
I just need to have fun  
Yeah!

James and Sofia: You're not the boss of me  
Don't tell me what to do  
You just don't get it  
So I'll have to make it clear to you  
I'm breakin' all your rules  
I'm makin' sure you see  
You're not the boss of me

Amber smirked as she heard Sofia singing such an immature, yet silly, song with her brother.

Sofia caught her look and sang to her, You think you can call the shots for me  
But I can't take no more  
I'm walkin' out the door  
Don't you try to stop me

James nodded as he joined her, You're still talking, I'm not listening  
You act like you're the queen  
But you're just bein' mean  
I'm tellin' you that I need  
Out from under your thumb  
Yeah!

Baileywick rolled his eyes as he heard James and Sofia singing to Amber, but he couldn't help but smile. If only King Roland and Queen Miranda were here to see and hear this!

Meanwhile, James and Sofia were singing to Amber, You're not the boss of me  
Don't tell me what to do  
You just don't get it  
So I'll have to make it clear to you  
I'm breakin' all your rules  
I'm makin' sure you see  
You're not the boss of me

James grabbed Amber's hands in a dance as he sang, You're not the boss of me  
Don't tell me what to do  
You just don't get it  
So I'll have to make it clear to you  
I'm breakin' all your rules  
I'm makin' sure you see  
You're not the boss of me

Sofia intercepted Amber as she joined in, Rules rules rules rules rules rules rules  
Blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

James spun his sisters as he sang, You're not the boss of me  
Don't tell me what to do  
You just don't get it  
So I'll have to make it clear to you  
I'm breakin' all your rules  
I'm makin' sure you see  
You're not the boss of me  
You're not the boss of me  
You're not the boss of me

Sofia joined him as he finished the song, You're not the boss of me  
Don't tell me what to do  
You just don't get it  
So I'll have to make it clear to you  
I'm breakin' all your rules  
I'm makin' sure you see  
You're not the boss of me  
You're not the boss of me  
You're not the boss of me

Sofia, James, and Amber fell to the ground laughing as the song ended. "Okay! You win!" Amber smiled. "Bigger's not always better!"

"So can we get rid of some of these decorations?" James asked. "Not all of them, just the ones that look like they're taking up too much room."

"Okay," Amber smiled, and went over to inspect the ones that James was pointing at.

"Very interesting song, you two," Baileywick said as James went off to struggle with the fountain again, "And I give both of you permission to sing that to Princess Amber whenever she needs it!"

"Thanks, Baileywick!" James and Sofia chorused as they continued getting everything ready.


	44. Music is all the band needs

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Arthur, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun if, during a party or some kind of event at Royal Prep, the school band, and James, who became an honorary member of the group, took the stage and sang about one of their favorite things: a love of music. Everyone will be agreeing with them, because a lot of them love music too, and Sofia and Amber are especially happy that James is singing with his friends again. Arthur is not mine.**

Vivian: We see the pretty boys, we see the Barbie girls,  
Climbing their way up the charts  
We see the videos,  
Where all the fashion plates  
Lip-sync their ways to your hearts

Desmond: Well no offense to them,  
And no offense to you  
Don't take it personally

Maya: But when it comes to rock,  
And when it comes to roll  
Don't need to sell it,  
'Cause it's born to be free!  
(Chad: Free, free)

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/James/Chad: Don't want nothing but the music!  
Don't need the shiny limousine!  
Don't want nothing but the music!  
Love it or leave it,  
The music is all I need

Maya: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah once upon a time,  
Turned on the radio  
When I was feeling so down  
(James: When I was feeling so down)

Chad: And all at once I heard  
The future calling out  
My heart filled up with the sound  
(Vivian: With the sound)

James: Might play a stadium,  
Or audience of one  
But one thing I know is true

Vivian: No matter who you are,  
The music is the star  
And we're just here  
To let the music shine through!  
(Desmond: Shine through)

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/Chad/James: Don't want nothing but the music!  
(Maya: Yeah)  
Don't need no People Magazine!  
(Desmond: No magazine)  
Don't want nothing but the music!  
I'm pledging allegiance,  
The music is all I need!  
(James: Need, yeah)

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/Chad/James: Don't want nothing but the music!  
Don't need some hip and trendy scenes  
(Chad: Hip and trendy scenes)  
Don't want nothing but the music!  
I'm pledging allegiance,  
The music is all I need!  
(Maya: Need, yeah)

Vivian/Desmond/Maya/Chad/James: Nothing but the music!  
(Desmond: The music, the music, the music)  
Nothing but the music!  
(James: The music, the music, the music)  
Nothing but the music!


	45. A harmonious almost family sing-along

**Someone asked about this song from The Little Mermaid animated series, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Melinda used one of her special songs to cheer James up after a bad day at Royal Prep, because she knows how well he responds to music! And she and Roland give James a lesson on the origin of his spy characters' names. The song Melinda got James' middle name from is Harmony by Gordon Lightfoot, which was featured in chapter 3 of my story The Missing Memory Mystery. The Little Mermaid is not mine.**

Melinda came into James' room, seeing him on his bed, looking sadly through his stories. "James? What's wrong?" she asked. "Amber said you got a gold star on your new story, but you look like how you did when you got your first gold star."

"My character...why did I name him Andrew Harmon?" James asked, showing her a folder containing a story he'd written. Melinda saw that he'd gotten a gold star for it, but he looked sad, just like what had happened when he got his first gold star on a story.

"Well, you named your characters after yourself and Amber, but you said you used your middle names as their first and last names," Melinda reasoned as she leafed through it, "Why do you ask?"

"Princess Deidre laughed at my new story," James sighed, pushing the folder away. "She said 'Harmony' was a stupid name for my character. I told her that wasn't his first name, and I tried singing the song my name came from, but it didn't work, even if some other people liked it."

Melinda pulled James into a hug as she pretended to scold him. "James Andrew Harmon Milledtion, what have your father and I always told you about people like Princess Deidre who don't like your stories?"

"His full name, Melinda? James, what did you do now?" Roland asked, coming in and hearing part of the conversation.

"Nothing!" James protested.

"A likely story," Roland smirked as he sat next to him on the bed.

"Roland, I'm in the middle of a lecture…where was I? Oh yes. Tell me again what your father and I always tell you about people like Princess Deidre who don't like your stories, James," Melinda repeated.

"If someone doesn't like my stories, that's their problem?" James asked.

"Exactly!" Melinda agreed. "And if someone doesn't like the song your name came from, I think this one will help you too."

(sings) What makes someone special?  
I suppose it all depends  
It's what's unique in each of us  
That we all share as friends

Roland nodded as he joined in, The difference is our differences  
Maybe smaller great  
Variety add spice to life  
So we should celebrate

They sang together as they sandwiched James in a hug, In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony

James smiled as they sang. They were right; he should have remembered that he was a brilliant writer, and that he shouldn't let some mean princess like Deidre keep him from doing what he loved.

Roland caught his smile and mussed his hair as he sang to him, If there was only one note  
How boring life would be

Melinda smiled as she joined in, I'm glad there are so many notes  
In many different keys  
I hear each voice singing

Roland smiled as he sang with her, With a special quality  
And when we sing together we  
Bring music to the sea

James smiled as he sang with them, In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony

"That's what I like to see," Melinda smiled as she and Roland pushed him onto the bed.

"That's what I like to hear," Roland agreed as their fingers found his sides.

The three of them sang together as Roland and Melinda tickled James, In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony

"The singing, or the laughing?" Melinda grinned, hearing James laugh as he tried to sing with them.

"Both!" Roland grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

They smiled as James soon gave up singing due to laughing so hard, and Roland continued the verse, In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony

Melinda smiled as she finished the song with him, In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony

"So are you going to remember this lesson?" Melinda asked.

"You bet I am!" James laughed under them.


	46. A new sleepover song for Amber

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Madonna song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo sang this during a sleepover, since they like this song, unknown to Sofia, Ruby, and Jade, and they actually sing it when they run out of 'proper' princess things to do during their sleepovers. Madonna's music is not mine.**

Amber: Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're okay  
If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away

Hildegard: They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light (Amber: That's right)  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mister right

Amber, Hildegard, Cleo: 'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Hildegard: Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't place my interests then I have to let them be

Cleo: Some boys try and some boys lie  
But I don't let them play (Hildegard: No way)  
Only boys who save their pennies make my rainy day

Amber, Hildegard, Cleo: 'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl


	47. Candice, James, and Sandra seize the day

**Someone asked about this song from the musical Newsies, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the party in chapter 10 of The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey, Candice, James, and Sandra got together and sang one of their favorite songs. Sandra also learned that Candice filled in for James, so she calls her an honorary squiress. They still have fun together with this tune James and Sandra sometimes sing as they take care of the knights' equipment. Newsies is not mine.**

James: Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day

Sandra: Yeah!

Candice: Yeah!

James (spoken): Join me, ladies!  
(sings) Now is the time to seize the day

Candice and Sandra: Now is the time to seize the day

James: Send out the call and join the fray

Candice and Sandra: Send out the call and join the fray

James: Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united

James, Candice, and Sandra: Let us seize the day

Sir Finnegan (spoken): That's my squire! Sing it out, lad!

Sandra: Friends of the friendless, seize the day

Sir Maxwell (spoken): Well done, my lady!

James and Candice: Friends of the friendless, seize the day

Sandra: Raise up the torch and light the way

Sir Avery (spoken): That's my girl!

James and Candice: Raise up the torch and light the way

Sandra, James, and Candice: Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Let us seize the day

James: Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son—or daughter, in your cases, ladies!

James, Candice, and Sandra: One for all and all for one

Candice: Open the gates and seize the day

Sir Finnegan (spoken): Keep it up, lass!

James and Sandra: Open the gates and seize the day

Candice: Don't be afraid and don't delay

James and Sandra: Don't be afraid and don't delay

Candice, James, and Sandra: Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son (Candice and Sandra: Or daughters!)  
One for all and all for one


	48. Chrysta sees how Sofia shines

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Sofia sang this as she gets to know Chrysta better during her Protector training. Chrysta even gets into the song, since she's staring to see Sofia differently. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: Shine like a diamond, shine like a star  
Higher than the moon  
and brighter than the sun  
It's like a dream, it's so amazing  
My heart is beating fast  
I feel so fabulous  
Take a chance and fly with me  
It's a wondrous new world  
Close your eyes and you'll be there

Chrysta: It's a revelation  
It's a magical sensation  
It's a moment in a lifetime  
and it all comes down to this

Sofia: We have such a power  
We just gotta let it all out  
It's the treasure inside your heart  
It's the light that wipes the dark away

Sofia and Chrysta: Shine like a diamond, shine like a star  
Higher than the moon  
and brighter than the sun  
It's like a dream, it's so amazing  
My heart is beating fast  
I feel so fabulous  
Take a chance and fly with me

Chrysta: I know you got the power  
to make all your dreams come true  
Every time that I'm around you  
I just feel anything's possible

Sofia and Chrysta: Shine like a diamond, shine like a star  
Higher than the moon  
and brighter than the sun  
It's like a dream, it's so amazing  
My heart is beating fast  
I feel so fabulous

Sofia: Shine like the sun  
You are the brightest star


	49. The family vacation just got better

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought at the end of Royal Vacation, when the royal family is starting to like the vacation now, they could sing this, especially when they're finally having fun on the flying elephants. They might even sing this as they continue their tour, just like they did at the end of the episode. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Sofia: Walking down together  
Along with my friends  
Happiness is here  
In the palm of my hands

Amber: Every one of you  
Brings a smile to my heart  
I know  
You're my magical spark

James: Now that we're together  
The dream has come true  
Come and meet the magic  
With me and my crew

Roland and Miranda: Is the friendship  
We're sharing  
That shimmer inside  
Me and you

Roland/Miranda/James/Amber/Sofia: Let's take a ride  
Out in the sunshine  
Join us today  
Yeah, this is the way!

Amber/James/Sofia: Come on  
Let's take a ride  
Into the fun  
It's so wonderful  
So come and take a ride

Roland: Marching on together  
To fairy tale town

Miranda joins in: Happiness is nothing  
But singin' this song

James: Every one of you  
Brings a smile to my heart

Amber: We know  
That's our magical spark

Sofia: Is the friendship  
We're sharing  
That shimmer inside  
Me and you

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Let's take a ride  
Out in the sunshine  
Join us today  
Yeah, this is the way!

James: Come on  
Let's take a ride  
Into the fun  
It's so wonderful  
So come and take a ride

Roland: Let's take a ride  
Out in the sunshine  
Join us today  
Yeah, this is the way!

Miranda: Come on  
Let's take a ride  
Into the fun  
It's so wonderful  
So come and take a ride

Amber: I feel so good  
When I'm with you  
I feel so good  
I swear it's true

James: We feel so good  
We feel so fine  
When we're together  
We can shine

Sofia: We feel so good  
When we're with you  
We feel so good  
We swear it's true

Roland: We feel so good  
We feel so fine

Miranda: 'Cause when we're together  
We can shine

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Let's take a ride  
Out in the sunshine  
Join us today  
Yeah, this is the way!

Roland/Miranda: Come on  
Let's take a ride  
Into the fun  
It's so wonderful  
So come and take a ride

Amber/James/Sofia: It's so wonderful  
So come and take a ride

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: It's so wonderful  
So come and take a ride


	50. A new lullaby for Elena and Gabby

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Mary-Kate and Ashley, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James helped Nell and Bobby Lee put Elena and Gabby down for a nap with a song his mother used to sing to him and Amber, and Nell and Bobby Lee learn a new lullaby for them. Mary-Kate and Ashley's music is not mine.**

James had just come back after taking Jagger for a walk. He was going to his room when he heard Elena putting up a fuss about not wanting to take a nap. He poked his head in the door, where he saw Nell and Bobby Lee trying to calm her down. "Nell, Bobby Lee, need some help?"

Nell looked up at the voice. "James! Thank goodness you're here!"

Elena and Gabby both jumped up and ran to James, tackling him in a hug. "Hi, Elena. Hi, Gabby," James smiled as he led them over to the beds again.

"No nap!" Elena shouted.

"Play with us!" Gabby agreed.

"He can't do that unless you take your nap first," Bobby Lee said as James sat down with them.

"James, help!" Nell said as she put Kitty on Elena's bed, and gave Gabby her doll. "Can you come up with a song or something to get them to settle down?"

"I'll see what I can come up with," James thought for a minute, "Let's see…there was this song Mom used to sing to me and Amber that I could try. But then again, Dad liked participating in it too."

"Whatever song it is, try it!" Nell said as she sat down.

James smiled as he took the girls on either side of him and began to sing.

Won't you hold my hand,  
At the end of the day?  
The stars will all come out,  
As the light fades away.  
And we'll sit by the fire,  
And we'll sing, and we'll play.  
Won't you hold my hand,  
At the end of the day?

"Yeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaawwww!" Bobby Lee shouted.

"Robert," Nell smirked.

"That's exactly what Dad did!" James smirked as he continued, There's nothin' better,  
Than singin' a song,  
With all your compadres,  
Singin' along.  
Watchin' the moon,  
Risin' up in the sky.  
With the heavens above,  
And your friends by your side.

"Git along little dogies!" Bobby Lee shouted.

"Doggies?!" Gabby looked around in a panic.

"Not doggies, sweetheart, _dogies,"_ Nell smirked. "Wonderful. Your father now thinks he's a cowboy."

"That's right, little missy!" Bobby Lee grinned.

James shook his head and squeezed Gabby's hand as he sang to her, Won't you hold my hand,  
At the end of the day?  
The stars will all come out,  
As the light fades away.  
And we'll sit by the fire,  
And we'll sing, and we'll play.  
Won't you hold my hand,  
At the end of the day?

Since Bobby Lee was getting into the Western spirit of the song, he joined in, If you listen, you might hear,  
The hoot of an owl,  
While off in the distance,  
Coyotes will howl.

Nell smiled as she joined in, But tell our ghost stories,  
And try not to fear,  
I know it won't scare me,  
If I have you right here.

Elena and Gabby fell asleep as James, Nell, and Bobby Lee finished the song.

Won't you hold my hand,  
At the end of the day?  
The stars will all come out,  
As the light fades away.  
And we'll sit by the fire,  
And we'll sing, and we'll play.  
Won't you hold my hand,  
At the end of the day?

At the end of the day.  
At the end of the day.

"I take it Roland spoke like that whenever he heard this song too?" Nell asked.

"Yes he did," James grinned.

"Well, little lady, and little mister, shall we ride off into the sunset?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Okay, and we'll let sleeping children lie," Nell smiled as they left the girls to their nap. "Thanks for all your help, James."

"Any time…little lady," James grinned.

 **Well, pardners, the sun's set in the west on this edition of Do You Want to Sing Together. I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so I'll be back tomorrow with a new installment of songs!**


End file.
